


3 A.M.

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lemon, Longing, PWP, Plot Bunny, Porn in words, Post TYBW, Post-Canon, Smut, request, tumblr conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: It happened once. It wasn’t enough because even after his death, she still thought about him. Only she didn't have him, she just had the person who killed him.





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LylithB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LylithB).



> So Lylith B and I were talking and she said something and all of a sudden.... BOOM! Plot Bunny! So yeah... One Shot of Orihime fucking away her feelings for Ulquiorra using her husband.

Why couldn’t she do this earlier?

 

It’s three-oh-fucking-clock in the morning.

 

  
It’s three in the damn morning, and his wife is riding his dick. She’s fucking moaning. She’s bouncing, and from the light that is coming in from the window, dim as it is, he can see her tits bouncing.

 

Ichigo Kurosaki wonders what Orihime’s been dreaming about when she gets like this. She wants it bad, and it happens every so often. And it always happens in the middle of the night.

 

She seems preoccupied when it happens though. He sees her blush and turns her face away. Her hand is over her mouth because she doesn’t want to wake Kazui or alert the curious little boy to the activities that Mommy and Daddy are doing. A whimper escapes her mouth. It’s always like this.

 

Maybe she had a nightmare, and this is the only way she can think of to get rid of the mental images. Not that Ichigo minds but he wishes she would initiate this kind of stuff that wouldn’t wake him up in the middle of the night.

 

* * *

 

It was dark again. Those bone white hands were caressing her body, playing a melody that only she knew.

 

What had happened, only happened once. She just had the opportunity to touch him  _once_. It wasn’t enough because even after his death, she still thought about him. She still thought about how his hands felt on her skin. She would think about how silky his tongue pressed against her flesh; how his lips moved against hers.

 

He had taken her virginity that night. That precious thing that she was saving for when Ichigo finally expressed the desire for her to be his wife, she gave readily to a monster.

 

Ulquiorra needed her.

 

It didn’t hurt. It was just uncomfortable. He had done things to her that made her pulse quicken, and her heart beat faster. The blindfold helped. The spankings that he gave her were sharp slaps against her bottom that faded with time. They lived on in her memories.

 

It happened again and again. She dreamed of them together; the way he walked into that cold room in Los Noches; the way he began undressing. Every movement had been calculated.

 

Every time she dreamed about him, it was different. It was full of desire and passion for each other. It would end at the same spot, just before each of them reached that peak of orgasm. Each time she woke up from the dream, frustrated and longing for something that could never be.

 

It was at those times that Orihime hated Ichigo for taking Ulquiorra away from her. She does the only thing that she knows how to do. She rolls him over to his back and gets him hard.

 

If she can’t have the object of her dream, she can at least fantasize about him while she gets herself off. So she does, and the memories quit for a while.

 

She never tells Ichigo about the dreams. He never asks. He’s just grumpy the next morning because she woke him up in the middle of the night to fuck.


End file.
